


Queen of Eden

by The Morningstar Adventures (JosieRuby1)



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Destiny, Duty, Friendship, Gen, celestials, pre-heavenly rebellion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 18:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19068592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosieRuby1/pseuds/The%20Morningstar%20Adventures
Summary: Before the rebellion, the Silver City only knew peace...How does Lilith react to hearing God has a plan for her?





	Queen of Eden

**Author's Note:**

> As always co-written with Tom Ormerod who tonight taught me you can co-write a fanfic through WhatsApp

 

Before the rebellion, the Silver City knew only peace. The Lightbringer walked the streets with one constant companion: The Enchantress Lilith. While Samael was light personified, Lilith was shroud in shadow. A cloak as dark as void hid the truth of her appearance. The pair were a true contrast; unyielding light next to unstoppable shadow.

Amenadiel had been given the task of passing the message on to Lilith, the one that would tell her the new route her life was to take. The messenger angel was not settled in the company of the Enchantress, leaving him noticeable nervous in her presence. He was unable to take his eyes off of her, entranced by her, despite her only looking at him with a neutral expression.

“Brother, dear, did no one tell you it is impolite to stare?” Samael was clearly amused by his brother’s discomfort.

Amenadiel shifted on the spot before regaining his professionalism. “I am here to deliver a message to the Enchantress Lilith on behalf of our Father,  God.” He announced and the pair remained quiet to await the message. “Father has commanded the creation of a new race of non-celestials.”

“And what does this have to do with me?” Lilith’s voice was like a song when she eventually spoke.

“More importantly,” Samael cut in, “I fail to see the point of such a creation. There is no need for non-celestials, why bother?”

“Brother, it is not our place to question the plans of God,” Amenadiel said calmly.

Samael rolled his eyes, “Even when the plan is clearly a waste of time and energy and almost certain to end in disaster?”

“He has a plan for us all and we do not question it,” Amenadiel repeated.

“What does he have planned for me?” Lilith asked, clearly wanting to get passed the brotherly spat and onto how she was involved in this.

“He intends to make you the mother of races,” Amenadiel explained, “He needs you to bring this race into the terrestrial world.”

“Me? The Mother of a race?” Lilith repeated, awe in her tone. The step from Enchantress to the one to birth a new species was certainly one in the right direction. “Where in the Silver City would this be?”

Amenadiel’s expression did not change, “You’re not staying in the Silver City, you’re going to Eden.”

Lilith’s expression changed instantly, “I’m being removed from the Silver City?” She asked, a frown crossing her face, “On what grounds? I have done nothing to deserve such a banishment. I refuse to be degraded like this. To live among beings who are so much lesser than me? No, no. I won’t do it. My place is in the Silver City.”

“You are being given a position of honour, Lilith one that many-“

Samael cut Amenadiel off, “I would allow her time to think it over,” He held a finger up when Amenadiel tried to argue back. “Give her time” He said more firmly. “We will approach you when a decision has been made.”

A frown crossed Amenadiel’s expression, “You have the choice between returning to the low level enchantress you are or following that which you were born to do.” He told her, “Do not be long in making that decision.”

**

“What are you thinking?” Samael asked from his seated position on the grass beside the lake. He watched as the shadowy form of Lilith paced up and down a few steps, appearing as nothing more than a patch of void moving around the colourful scene.

She paused, turning to him, “It is an insult. If I had the power I would go directly to the source and tell him this.” She snapped.

“Is that what you want?” Samael’s voice was calm, and Lilith frowned her lack of understanding. “Power? Is power the thing you desire?”

Lilith’s face softened just slightly. “Yes, it is.”

“Is it not better, then, to rule in Eden than to serve in the Silver City?” Samael asked, rising to his feet. “You would be a queen.”

All anger was gone from Lilith’s being then, a lightness seemed to come about her as she came to terms with having this level of power. The power she knew she possessed within her would finally be realised. Samael was right and she knew the Silver City was not for her any longer.

A moment or two later, a handsome man appeared around them, excitement and confusion on his face. “Something has happened,” He said, looking between the two of them. “Or is going to happen, at least. Lilith, my friend, why were you summoned to the messenger earlier?”

“Guadium,” Lilith spoke fondly to the cherub. “I have been given an opportunity to leave the Silver City.” Guadium’s expression dropped. “Oh no, don’t look so downhearted, this is a good thing for me. I am going to be the Queen of Eden.”

“Of course it would be you over me,” Guadium muttered. Cherubim and Enchantresses were on the same level so there was a moment of bitterness, but ultimately he was pleased for his friend. “I am happy for you, Lilith, I wish you all the luck in this new adventure. And I bid you farewell, my friend.”

Once Guadium had parted, Lilith and Samael looked once again at each other. This moment was poignant, Samael was obviously heartbroken to be losing one of his dearest friends, but he knew this was the right action for her to take. “This is the most important thing you will ever do, Lilith, it is what you are made for, I have no doubt. You have been chosen from something huge and that makes you so special. I have no doubt you will thrive as the Queen of Eden.”

“An honour yes, but also an opportunity… to shine bright. You could be too, you know, a king… There is no one more powerful than you.” Lilith told him sincerely, leaning in to press a kiss to his cheek. As she stepped back, wings opened from her back, large, dark, bat-like wings. She gave him a piercing stare, something that was full of power and promise, a look that Samael could never avoid and Lucifer would never forget as he walked back towards the bright light of the throne.

What became of Lilith, Samael heard only rumour. It was known that she abandoned her task and created a new race of celestials; a demonic race known as the Lilim, raised on the then-new Earth, until Mazikeen the eldest of Demons stepped foot in the world. He thought bitterly over the fact that she would be judged on her Mother's actions. It would be eons before another was created to finish her task but he knew there would never be a replacement for the Queen of Eden.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you noticed the twist on a line from Paradise Lost


End file.
